


Fucking witches man

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, PWP, anthropomorphized femslash car porn, basically Dean's car and Cas' car as ladies going at it, because witches or whatever I dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don’t even know what happened here I just really really want to ship Dean’s Impala and Cas’ pimpmobile and honestly the title is about the only explanation you will get for this gratuitous PWP. Just roll with it man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking witches man

It was a dark and stormy night.

Lin sat dejectedly on a crumbling curb under the shelter of a second level balcony at the run down motel where a neon sign was valiantly struggling to stay illuminated, half of it’s letters sputtering and dying. The rain water spattering the asphalt parking lot splashed up against her pink painted toes poking out of the strappy high heels she wore. Sleek long stretches of pale legs were pulled up close to her scantily clad body trying to keep the warmth closer for the cold chill of the night. 

A clap of thunder lit up the motel strip brilliantly, wide blue eyes landing on another girl a few steps away. Lin wasn’t really sure what she was doing in the motel lot, it wasn’t familiar at all; she felt scared, lost. Her already slinky gold sparkled dress that clung to her curves in all the right ways was sodden and uncomfortable from the rain, just the flimsy material hanging on spaghetti straps that barely reached down her thighs to cover her, well except the bangles at her wrists and in her ears. She was cold and miserable.

The girl a few yards away seemed kind of confused too, but a lot more composed. Maybe it was just that strange sort of night, there was something really weird in the air but Lin just wanted to chalk that up to her nerves. The other girl intimidated her to be honest, her dark brown skin almost black with only a little neon through the rain to see by, short dreads falling to her shoulders, tight black pants down her legs tucked into combat boots and some kind of tight black tank shirt studded with lines of silver metal that accentuated her curves as they shone. She seemed dangerous, but Lin couldn’t help thinking she was pretty.

Lin sniffled to herself, doe eyes looking around, long tumbles of blond hair matted against her back from the storm. Pushing herself up off the curb and shaking with cold a little she walked towards the other and smiled sweetly, pushing a hand out which was accepted in a firm shake.

“Uh, hi, I, my name’s Lin, I know this might sound like a weird question – I swear I’m not on drugs – but do you know where we are?”

The white’s of the other girl’s eyes stood out from her face as they flicked up and down, calculating, but her hand was warm.

“Actually, no, I um, I kinda just woke up here and I can’t remember anything.”

“Oh, you too?”

“That’s weird. No, that’s more than weird, that has to be something. Name’s Paula, by the way.”

Lin smiled cheerfully as she pulled both her arms close in to her body, shivering. It sounded liked Paula was in the same boat, it was probably just coincidence, but still, it wasn’t like she had any friends or knew where she was or..... man it was all so weird.

Paula twirled a key ring on one finger, frowning slightly at it before looking to Lin.

“So I found this room key in my pocket, with some other weird stuff. Probably for this dump, you wanna find the room with me and get outta this storm, you look like a drowned rat.”

Lin didn’t know much but she knew that going to a motel room with a stranger might not be a good idea. Still, same boat and all - it wasn’t like she had much else to go on.

“Yeah, thank you. Hey so what else did you find in your pockets, maybe there’ s a clue to what happened?”

“It’s all random, there was a salt shaker, a silver knife, an amulet, a lego, an army man, just weird stuff.”

Lin pursed her lips together thinking, but there wasn’t much to think it about, that was very random. Trailing after Paula following the room numbers to the one matching the large wooden tab on her ring, Lin gratefully stepped inside and closed the door behind her. The pea green carpet looked suspiciously stained, but there was a wall heater by the door which Paula had turned on, and the room didn’t smell too overwhelmingly of smoke. Two queen beds sat against one wall with a small table and lamp between them, the covers a riotous floral pattern that was bright and cheery, Lin liked that.

Tottering over to one, she plopped down and bounced a few times. Bending over to untie the straps of her high heels – gold spangled like her dress – ample cleavage spilled over the top of her low cut dress, rain sliding down skin as hair fell over her shoulder. It was difficult to untie the wet straps with fingers that were trembling and numb, but after her heels were off she massaged the trenches left against her skin and felt better.

“Hey, the beds are pretty comfy at least.”

Smiling at the woman nice enough to share her room, who was currently emptying her pockets on a rickety table and shaking water out of her hair, Lin wiggled her toes and squirmed in her wet dress.

“Yeah. Hey are you gonna be all right, you’re pretty pale and still shivering over there, should probably get under the sheets or take a hot shower.”

“Do you mind if I take my dress off? I don’t want to get the bed all wet.”

Lin probably shouldn’t feel as comfortable being naked around Paula, but it wasn’t like the dress she was wearing was very modest to begin with.

“Go ahead. Man, I should peel off these wet clothes too. Where do you even think we can start looking to figure out what happened here?”

Shimmying out of the clingy fabric, Lin’s skin was dusted in stubborn gold glitter, a lacey thong the only item she had left on, her modest breasts perky enough in her opinion for swinging free. Skin dotted with goose flesh, pale pink nipples hardened, she retrieved two threadbare towels from the bathroom, wrapping her wet hair up in one before passing the other to Paula, who was peeling off her wet clothes as well. Snuggling under the stiff bed sheets, Lin rubbed her arms and screwed her lips into a pout while she thought. 

“I don’t really have a clue. Not like we can do much in this weather though, but stay inside. Let’s just get dry and warm tonight, we’ll figure it out tomorrow?”

Paula was left wearing a plain black bra and boy short cut panties, ruffling her hair in the towel and rubbing it down strong toned arms. She sighed and tilted her hips with one hand tapping on the table where she leaned against it.

“Yeah, I guess.”

Lin watched as the other gathered the wet clothes, including her own dress, taking them into the bathroom. Oh, it was probably a good idea to hang them up or something so they could be dry by tomorrow. Lin regarded her french manicured nails and removed the gold bangles from her arms to set on the night stand.

Paula came back out from the bathroom, padding over to the small mini fridge across from the beds. Lin definitely was not watching as she bent over to check out the sparse contents, dark skin taut over firm muscles. Lin flushed when she stood and looked over her shoulder, catching the gaze, holding aloft two small liquor bottles. Lin reached up to smooth a finger through the hoop of an earring, a nervous habit. 

Crawling up the bed towards her, pushing under the sheets, proffering a little bottle of whiskey, Paula was smirking enough to show a strip of white teeth. “Here, this’ll help warm up too.”

Batting her eye lashes shyly before her gaze darted down to her lap then back up to the warm brown eyes that watched her steadily, Lin accepted and twisted the cap off, sipping at the burn of cheap liquor. “Thank you. So... do you know much else, I mean, other than your name? I can’t even remember my last name.” 

Shifting closer to Paula on the bed, till her thigh brushed up along the other’s and she could lean her shoulder over as well, Lin enjoyed the tingling sensation that crawled under her skin from a mix of curiosity and anticipation. Tensing only minutely when a warm hand found its way to the small of her back, she relaxed into it, and there were soon broad circles rubbed into her skin, up and down the curve of her spine, over the swell of a hip.

“Hm, actually, no. I know that these mean something though, but I don’t know what.”

Lin looked where the other pointed to a series of raised scars on her upper arm, she hadn’t noticed it before but looking close it was a pair of initials, D.W. and S.W. Slender fingers came up to trace the marks.

“Oh my. Do you have any other marks?”

There was a broad grin that made something flutter in Lin’s stomach when Paula replied, “Not that I’ve found so far.”

Swallowing down the rest of the alcohol, Lin certainly felt warmer with it in her belly and the other’s hand rubbing up her back. Paula was so warm, and pleasant, close but not nearly close enough. Lin hitched a leg up to hook over and scoot a little further, practically draping herself in Paula’s lap, giggling a little and wrapping her arm around the other’s waist.

Lin watched as Paula tipped back her small bottle, finishing it off, plump lips just a little pink on the inside wrapped around it coming off shining and her pink pink tongue darted out to lick them. Lin wanted a taste too, wanted to feel the plush swell of them, wanted the warmth inside her mouth. 

Leaning over and steadying herself with a hand on Paula’s shoulder, Lin tentatively pressed their lips together, met with a confident press back as Paula licked at the seam of her lips, parting easy and sweet she sighed into the sour taste of alcohol that soothed away to something deeper and unnamable. Steady and slow, exploring each other’s mouths with the push and slide of curious tongues, Lin curled her finger’s over Paula’s shoulder and scratched nails against the skin lightly. 

Paula pushed her down, lowering her to the bed and leaning over, laying along her side with one hand braced opposite, short dreads swaying at the side of her face and mischief in her deep brown eyes. Lin reached up to tuck a dread behind the curve of an ear, reaching back to cup the nape of her neck and bring her back down for another kiss. 

Rolling her hips against the mattress and squirming over, Lin tilted to lean into the contact better, pulling at Paula and wanting to feel her warm skin, leech the heat from her selfishly and wrap up around her. Lin kept one hand between the jut of shoulder blades soothing idly while the other stroked lower over the swell of her backside, fingers pushing under the elastic of the waistband.

Pulling up from the kiss Paula smirked down at her. “You wanna go with this babe?”

Lin didn’t even have to hesitate. “Oh yeah.”

“Tell me how far sugar.”

“All the way.”

Paula heaved up and kneeled in between her legs, reaching behind herself to unclasp the bra she wore. Lin’s slender hands reached up to cup at the sway of a breast, just barely more than a handful, pressing at the soft skin, smoothing her hand in a circle to rub the pad of a thumb against the peak of a dark nipple. Sighing contentedly she brought her other hand up as well, fingers curling and kneading in tandem. Paula leaned into it with a moan, hands splayed over Lin’s thighs and moving higher, before she hooked the string of the thong and pulled it down, moving lower on the bed to lift Lin’s legs and toss the scrap of undergarment aside. 

Lin giggled and squirmed on the bed, exposed but feeling warmer from the flush of arousal and the modicum of liquor, unabashed as she spread her legs and brought her hands up to tease her own nipples. Paula soothed her hands up the curve of calves and behind the knees, Lin laughing as it tickled, nails scraping lightly up the insides of her thighs making laughter turn into a gasp. Pink licking dark lips Paula hummed, “Darlin you look good enough to eat.”

Lin didn’t have a particularly witty retort, but the words she had were swallowed down anyway when she stuttered on a gasp, Paula between her legs and quite enthusiastic on following through with that. Sharp straight teeth nipped up the length of her gold glitter dusted thighs, leaving a line of blooming bruises where lips came down to sooth tender flesh rolled between teeth, from one side to another, tops of her knees down the crease of her torso. 

Strong hands smoothed under her thighs and up to her hips, pulling her body down and hooking pale legs over dark shoulders, Paula nudging down the soft tuft of curls to the apex of her lips, tongue darting out between flesh swelling with blood pushing out, hot and heady. Lin twisted her hips down seeking more, only to be met with a broad swipe of tongue and she could see dark lips curling up in a smile down the stretches of her pale stomach. Putting on her cutest pout with a whimper to accompany, Lin curled her toes in the bedsheets and rocked on the balls of her feet to lift her hips up and chase after where Paula pulled back cruelly.

Fingers anchoring in her hips held her down, Paula kissing down the skin of outer layers and slowly circling her way in with a lazy whorl, down up and closer in, down up and closer in, rolling her tongue between pink folds slicking skin with spit. Paula pulled lightly with teeth to roll and suck tender parts in the heat of her mouth. Lin was whispering a litany of obscenities as she fisted sheets in her delicate hands.

Paula slid one arm from over a hip under to press apart the pretty pink of lips shining with arousal and dip in deeper with her tongue and lips, finding the hard bud of clit and circling around with the tip of her tongue before sealing lips around it and sucking, flicking her tongue against it, pressing down flat and massaging with the motion in her jaw. When Lin was a writhing mess beneath her, grinding down against her face, Paula slid two fingers in her, clench of ridged muscle tight and slick, curling up and thrusting in tandem with the rhythm of her tongue. 

Lin bit her lip stifling incoherent cries as she gripped the sheets and rocked her hips, thighs quivering and calves pressed against Paula’s side, several deep heaves of breath flushing through her body as her orgasm broke open and curled up through her stomach. Hips jerking and muscles tensed before she dropped back lax and loose to the bed. Paula crawled from between her sprawled legs licking plump lips and grinning, kissing a path up Lin’s shivering stomach. Reaching down to pull her up, fingers sifting through thick dreads and over the smooth skin of her shoulders. 

Blinking and breathing and coming back down to earth slowly, Lin had a wide open smile on her face, laughing breathlessly, arms curling around the dark skinned woman and rolling her over to straddle her waist. Paula tilted over at her suggestion, laying with arms curved up beside her head, small breasts sinking in to her chest and swaying with the motion. 

Blond hair frizzed from the rain but mostly dried tumbled over a slender shoulder and Lin bent forward and latched onto Paula’s neck, kissing up the curve of skin and lapping at the shell of an ear. Nimble fingers tripped down the swell of breasts and the faint suggestion of ribs to the lithely muscled stomach, playing in all the dips and curves of her warm smooth skin, teasing gasps and sighs from dark lips. 

Pink lips kissed down the sweep of a clavicle and the flat plane of a sternum, laps of tongue and scraping drag of teeth alternated with tender push of gentle lips. Mapping the topography of the other woman’s body with her mouth and hands, Lin pressed in to tender places with careful ease and pulled secrets from under her skin. 

Moving to kneel in between Paula’s legs, she pulled strong thighs around her slender waist, warming skin to skin flushed hot now in the motel room with a rumbling heater clanking in the corner. Dark limbs spread over bright tropical colors and riots of floral pattern on top of the rumpled comforter, Paula undulated beneath her guiding Lin here or there. Pressing carefully between her legs at dark slick folds of her sex Lin was mindful of manicured nails as she rolled the pads of her fingers over smooth skin. 

Lin pressed her cheek against the soft firm skin of a breast, nuzzling against Paula, circling her tongue around a nipple and coaxing deeper groans from her. A hand found it’s way into Lin’s messy hair, pushing her down harder and scraping blunt nails against her scalp, pulling the hair at the nape of her neck and circling through. Lin caught the drift and rocked against the other’s body harder, teeth turning sharp and harsh, fingers pushing deep into her, free hand scratching down the length of her side. Paula coiled tense and relaxed, body swelling and rolling rhythmically from the arch of her neck down through the snap of her hips and the tension in her legs.

Lin wrapped a lithe arm around behind the flare of a hip to the small of Paula’s back, pulling her up and down closer, bodies coming together and parting from shoulders to legs and they undulated against each other. Body curled and bent over as she worked her fingers faster and left a smattering of erratic bites across the heaving chest and down ribs pushing out out against taut skin, Lin built her up and kept twisting her fingers through and through when she felt the pulsing clench of muscles around her fingers and Paula pressed her shoulders down into the bed heaving ample hips up and groaning low and rough through clenched teeth.

Soothing her soft hands over dense muscled thighs, Lin smiled down at the other woman, blue eyes sated and content and sleepy. Paula reached up and pulled her down, wrapping arms around her one under her head and the other over her shoulder. Lin curled along her side, scooted until they could maneuver the sheets back up over their exposed bodies, kissed against dark skin while Paula kissed the top of her head. 

She meant to ask Paula more about herself, about what she wanted and what they were going to do in the morning. But both women were content and comfortable to lay against each other sharing warmth and petting lightly under the sheets until they drifted off to sleep. 

-

The next morning Lin woke with bleary eyes squinting against the sun stealing in through the crack between blinds, her slender body curled on it’s side with long dark limbs tossed over her, clutching her close back against Paula’s body, the other snoring softly with her face pressed into Lin’s hair. Smiling that despite the unfortunate turn her life seemed to have taken she could at least find something enjoyable, someone else like her, someone confident and competent, Lin was sure that they could figure out their predicament together.

Rising languidly with loose limbs and wandering hands, spending at least a half an hour lazing in bed touching and kissing, they parted ruefully to take turns showering. Paula had called the front desk while Lin was showering and found that they had a continental breakfast. Both decided they wanted to search around in the parking lot with the help of daylight hours first, itching to see if they could find anything like a wallet that might have been dropped by either of them. 

Pulling the tight fabric of her skimpy dress over serpentine curves, Lin strapped on her heels and fixed the bangles around her wrists again while Paula showered and dressed. Combing her fingers through the mess of her hair, Lin counted that a loss and let it tumble down in tangles. 

They both made their way out to the parking lot, nosing around where they had woken up, the pot hole riddled asphalt didn’t seem to have any secrets for them, Lin sulking around and kicking rocks while she pouted. Paula seemed more certain of what she was doing, focused, intent on finding something. 

Lin wouldn’t know if Paula found anything, sitting down on the curb she had occupied yesterday, elbow resting on her knee and chin resting on her hand. Heaving in a frustrated she was about to call to Paula that maybe they should have breakfast and try more later when everything shifted with dizzying speed and the world popped, expanding, and she blacked out.

-

Two men came out of the red motel door with chipped paint, closing and locking it behind them their hands lingered on each other. The one in the trench coat stood still and calm, talking lowly. The one in a green jacket with faded and torn jeans sighed and touched the other’s face. 

“Listen we’ll get it figured out, call me sooner next time ok?”

“Of course.”

The shorter man was pushed back against the dirty brick side of the building as the other surged forward to take one more kiss from him, lips light and tongue barely there. Pulling back, the one in the green jacket swiped his hand over his face and turned to the parking lot, jerking suddenly and glancing around.

“The hell... I did not park baby there last night?!”


End file.
